Kotatsu
by CrOsSoVerz
Summary: OuranH.S.HostClubxInuyasha...It really was her...and her bright eyes...
1. Chapter 1

Sigh...remember to review pls T-T

* * *

-Dream Starts-

"_Are you alright?" _

_Looking up from the bench with his tear-filled eyes for a moment, Tamaki's cold lips only trembled as he looked at his scraped knee again. "I-itaii…"_

_The raven hair girl reached in her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. Bending down, her blue-gray eyes examined the injury. Blowing gently on the scrape as a small cloud came out with it, she took the handkerchief and wrapped it around his knee._

_Grinning up at him with a sunny smile, the winter seemed to warm around Tamaki. Blushing slightly, he smiled, and introduced himself. "I'm Tamaki Suoh…I'm 8. Thank you for caring for me…I can't find my maid"_

_Giggling, she plopped down besides him. "I'm Kagome...Higurashi Kagome. I'm 6."_

_A bright smile on his face, Tamaki started asking questions and talking about himself, as did Kagome._

_This lasted an hour, when Kagome asked if he wanted to come over, and enjoy her new __kotatsu_

"_K-kotatsu…?"_

"_My Papa and Mama didn't want to see each other anymore, so Mama moved to France. She said it was better. A kotatsu is this reeeaaalllyyy low table…" She demonstrated, putting her mitten-covered hands about three feet from the snow-covered ground. "With this BIGGG blanket over it!" She stretched her arms as wide as possible, trying to prove the big. "It's realllllyyyy warm!" hugging herself to show that it was very warm. _

"_Really!? There are chairs that low!?" _

_Laughing out loud, "Tamaki…we sit on the floor."_

_Eyes widening, he thought about it. He never sat on the floor, his father and maids said it wasn't right for someone his stature to sit on it, even if that was the Japanese culture. She was a commoner, seeing her cotton handkerchief on his legs. But her warm caring attitude had erased all thoughts._

_Smiling, "Sure, it's cold here anyways."_

_Jumping up, Kagome made her way in front of him, and took his hands, putting it on her shoulders. Pulling him up gently, she slowly told him to be careful when he walked._

_Too concentrated on Tamaki's legs, she totally missed the 'heart-felt gratitude' smile on his face. 'Kagome'

* * *

_

_Laughing quietly, 13-year old Tamaki ducked down in the bushes, gingerly peeking out, his messy blond hair sticking out. Blinking twice, he raised his head higher to check if he had seen wrong. 'Where is she…?' Suddenly, a warm breathe was by his ears, "Got cha'" Eyes widening, Tamaki tried scrambling up, but an extra weight was added to his back. Collapsing under the 98 pounds, he started laughing uncontrollably as a slender hand tickled his ribs._

"_K-K-Kagome!! Ahahahahahaha…s-stop! I'm sorry!! Ahahahahahaha…" _

_Giggling, Kagome jumped off him, dusting off dirt from her hands. "Let's see you try kissing me again." Seeing Tamaki on the grass still, she extended her hand and smiled. _

_Grinning mischievously, he leaned forward to take her hand, clasping on tightly, he jerked his arm backwards…succeeding in making Kagome fall on top of him. Her long raven black hair splaying across his shoulders, as her gray blue eyes widened in surprise. _

"_Tamaki! Yo-"Before she could finish her sentence, warm lips descended on hers._

_Before she could react, she was on her bottom alone. Snapping out of her stupor, she glanced up in time to see a laughing Tamaki running away from her…again._

"_TAMAAAKKKKKIIIIIII"_

* * *

"_Tamaki, onegai, stay…d-don't go…Stay in France…don't go to Japan." Tears trailed down her face as she cried in his chest. _

"_Gomen Ne, Kagome. But, my mom needs help." Sad blue eyes looked down at her._

_Sobbing harder, Kagome looked up with her tear-streaked face. "T-Tamaki…will you search for me afterwards…?"_

_Pressing her harder against his hard chest, he put his head over hers. "Kagome…I promise you…I'll come back to look for you… wait four more years…when I'm 18, I'll definitely come."_

_Unwrapping his arms around her for a second, his arms came around his neck, and took out a gold heart-shaped pendant with their pictures. He fastened it around her neck, and bent down to kiss her. Snow gently fluttered down, like the first time they met._

_This kiss was like their first one together. It was slow, and gentle, but all their feelings were passed through. Pulling back slowly, taking a glance at her heart-broken face, he hugged her one last time, and said._

"_Sayonara…Kagome"_

-End Dream-

* * *

Gasping and panting, Tamaki looked around him, as if searching for Kagome. His pounding heart beated quickly against his chest, as if telling him to calm down.

Slowly, his breath went back to normal, as he slumped down on his bed. He turned his head to look at his window, where it was snowing again. For some reason, he kept having dreams about her when it snowed.

_"I miss you…Kagome_"


	2. Chapter 2

Damn...I hate school T-T

* * *

"Tamaaaaaa-chaaaaannnnnn"

A small hand was suddenly shoved in front of his face. Blinking twice, Tamaki turned to looked over to the whole group while stopping the hand currently waving simultaneously in front of his face.

"Ah…Hunny-san…can I help you?"

The six heads turned in unison, glancing at each other with a worried face. Where was their usual happy energetic king? Nodding their heads as in an agreement, they pushed Haruhi out of the crowd.

Stumbling and glaring back at the ones who pushed her out, she quickly looked at Tamaki. Stuttering, "A-ano, sempai…erm…you…uh…haven't e-exactly b-been youself these days…and…you know...we're kind of worried…and we're sort of wondering…" Bracing herself, she closed her eyes and she blurted the last sentence out. "Issomethingwrong?!"

Silence.

Peeking, her jaws dropped as she noticed her sempai spacing out and looking out the windows again. _Just what's so interesting about the snow?!_ The twins sighed, and stepped forward. "Oi! Sempai…are you alright…?" That snapped Tamaki out of his dazed condition. _Kagome's first words said to me…_He could clearly remember the soft look in her eyes gazing at him, as the snow fluttered down, like now.

"Gomen Nasai! I was…thinking. What did you guys want?"

Those eyes…those innocent eyes…Gulping, the host club reigned speechless. Until Kyouya had broken the silence by asking him to eat lunch. It was probably better to forget what ever they were going to mention. This always happened when it was snowing...Their King would always be distant...

Grinning, Tamaki agreed and walked out of the music room.

"Kowai…mood swings…"

* * *

Laughing while walking down the halls of the high school, the whole host club chatted and joked with each other like any other day. Kaoru and Haruhi laughed at the snide comment made by Hikaru about their teachers. Kyouya's nose remained in his planner, while Hunny was talking animatedly with the ever-so quiet Mori. The only thing awkward about this day was the fact that one person hadn't spoken a word since lunch began. Either poking his lunch with his fork, or staring out the massive windows, Tamaki had looked depressed and lonely

* * *

Sighing, he made it to his lockers and put his books away as he grabbed his PE clothes. Turning around, Tamaki nearly had a heart-attack as his face lost all its color. Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, and Haruhi were all crowded less than five inches from him. 

"W-what are you guys doing!?"

Still recovering from the aftershock, he stared at them with wide eyes. Being the brave one this time, Haruhi sighed and just bluntly stated what was wrong.

"Sempai…you've been spacing out a lot these days. We're all worried about you. You hardly talk anymore, nor do you eat much…is something wrong? You could tell us…we're all friends, right?"

Gazing into her eyes, he couldn't help but soften his eyes. Her eyes were so expressive, showing every emotion she was currently feeling. It reminded him of Kagome's eyes, except Kagome's were a rich beautiful shade of blue, with a translucent gray layered on top. Furthermore, Kagome also had beautiful raven colored hair...

"Sempai! **This **is exactly what we mean!" Exasperated, Haruhi started to lecture him. Not really listening, and zoning out..._again_...his eyes started to wander over her shoulders...

Looking into the mass of students chattering...Tamaki could help but wonder why the world was so dull. _Well...Kagome's not here, is she... _Sighing, he started to eye a paticularly large crowd in the center of the newly polished halls. Dark Brown hair...black hair...fake blonde hair...raven with natural dark blue highlighted hair...light purple hair...**Matte**!

Eyes widening into plates, Tamaki's head jerked back to where he saw the raven-colored hair. Was he imagining things!? In his whole life, there was only on person he had ever seen with unique highlighted hair like hers. _Kagome..._

Without noticing, he shoved the entire host club out of his path...As if in a trance, he blocked out their surprised yelps.

Eyes darting anxiously around, he tried locating the person again...unconciously pushing people away. The only thing motivating him was his determination to find the one person who had meant so much to him over the years...and still does.

**There! **She was talking to the secretary. He couldn't see her face...but the feeling in his guts had told him it was her._ I believe this 'feeling' is called instincts _a small part of him mused. Shaking the thought out...he tried getting to her, to the one he had left years ago.

Suddenly, a whole group of students, female, had swarmed over to him with starry eyes...completely cutting off his route to Kagome. Almost growling in frusturation, he tried being polite and said a whole round of "Sumi-masen"s, while trying to get past them.

Shit! Kagome was leaving the secretary, as well as his sight... Seeing this was not going to work...he had just pushed his way through each and everyone of them.

Where is she going!? Seeing her stroll to the cafetaria, he rushed towards her...only to be cut by students with 7th period lunch. This time he didn't bother to be polite...shoving his way instead. Too bad this group was extremely large...he couldn't get past them in time...Kagome was half way from the second exit of the cafetaria.

In moments of desperation, he did the only thing he could think of right now...

* * *

KAGOME!"

The whole cafetaria had quieted down...all eyes on him. Ignoring the stares...he watched as Kagome slowly turned around...

It really was her...and her bright eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Ahahaa… sorry for not updating earlier...sheesh… u would've thought the teachers could be just a tiny nicer about homework -- Anyways… Thanks for pointing out the senpai thing 'Bibi'. Chapter three for you

* * *

Kagome stared at the secretary, pretending to be interested in what she was saying.

'_Sigh… Mama… why did you make me exchange…I would have preferred you use the money on yourself or something… but…even if my reputation of being the sick girl was a horrible experience… of all schools…_' At this point Kagome's forehead was sprouting angry veins. '…_At Ouran High School_…' Fists were clenched up together. '…_Where there's so many perverts…_' She glared at the leering guys. _'…and where girls… have to…wear…_' She tried burning holes with her eyes at what the secretary was holding. '_Ugly…Frilly…**YELLOW**… Dresses!?_'

"…Ano…Higurashi- san…?"

Snapping out of her glaring… she looked at the secretary with surprised eyes. "H-hai…?"

"Um… are you alright… you're look… mad…"

Laughing nervously, Kagome grinned at the secretary, as she cautiously took the dress. "Arigato Oshiba-senpai, where can I change into this hideo-I mean… pretty dress…?" Mentally slapping herself for the small mistake, she glanced at the secretary waiting for her answer.

Oshiba-Senpai smiled kindly at her as she pointed to the lunchroom.

"You see the cafeteria…? Walk into the room, and keep going straight … you'll be able to see the double doors that will lead you to stairs that'll bring you to the second floor. Turn right, and walk through the halls. Then turn left, walk nine rooms down, and you'll be able to find the art room, where there's a changing room behind the big red curtains that's at the side of the largest window in the room."

Kagome looked as if she was in pain… trying to process everything she just said. '_Just ask someone when you're on the second floor Kagome…_' Smiling at the 60 year-old, she bowed and excused herself after saying thank you.

'_Hmmm… cafeteria…_' Walking straight, she passed a cluster of girls that were talking and blushing. "Tama-senpai is so cute! Let's go say hi!" Squealing, they ran the opposite way.

'_Tama…senpai...? Tamaki…_' Her eyes saddened as she thought of her first love. She could clearly remember his beautiful eyes. Sighing, she thought about the chances that the 'Tama-senpai' being her Tamaki. Snorting '_When Inuyasha hates ramen_'.

Eyes softening again, she started thinking about her friends in the past. The whole group, including Kikyo, Kouga and Sesshoumaru, had fought viciously against Naraku, of course, like any movie ending; the good would always come out as victor, not that she was complaining. Nobody died… but everyone was wounded… '_That day… everyone was so happy…'

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

Kagome collapsed on the ground after shooting the arrow that sufficiently purified Naraku into ashes. Holding up the now whole and purified version of the Shikon No Tama, everything was dead silent. The group had a hard time grasping the fact their hated enemy was dead, waiting for Naraku to come back laughing.

The silence was ruined by Sesshoumaru…

"Hn… the hanyou is dead."

Still… nobody moved.

Slowly, Kagome cracked a small smile. Kagome's joyous laughter rang out over the battlefield, as she hugged the person closest to her…Sesshoumaru. He did nothing, yet… if you looked real close, you could see the small twitch his lips made.

Kagome's laughter turned out to be contagious, as one by the one, the group members started to laugh too.

Miroku carelessly threw his prayer beads that once were on his cursed hand into the air, as he locked lips with Sango, and she returned the kiss. Kikyo and Inuyasha hugged… Kagome didn't mind anymore. She loved him…yes… but the love wasn't the love like Kikyo and Inuyasha… it was more like… an older brother love. Kouga, and the wolves surrounding him, howled a tune of victory to the rising sun, and Shippo danced with Kirara.

Suddenly, everyone stopped… 

"ITAI… my wounds!"

"FUCK! That HURTS."

"O-kaa-san! The pain!"

"KUSO! MY BACK!"

"Meow"

* * *

Sesshoumaru just shook his heads at the whole group. Looking down at Kagome, he raised an eyebrow.

"How did you survive throughout the journey with those idiots…?"

* * *

Holding back the tears she knew were going to fall sooner or later, she glanced at her second family. She was going though the well… never to return.

Sango and Miroku came up to her first, and they had tears streaming down their faces. Hugging Kagome tightly to their bodies, Kagome finally let her tears loose.

"I'm going to miss you two so much." Sobbing and collapsing into a pile of bodies, they all sobbed out the same thing. Finally letting her go, Kagome was going to stand up when a hand was extended out to her. Seeing it was Kouga, she let him pull her up effortlessly and bring her up to an embrace.

Whispering, Kouga had small streams going down his face. "You know… you were the first girl I ever loved. But… I know you'll never like me in the way I want you to. I want you to know… no matter what… I'll always love you." With that said, Kouga hugged her tighter, as Kagome sobbed harder.

"Oi! You wimpy wolf! Stop hogging Kagome!" And like that, Kagome was snatched into another embrace, this time… the arms of Inuyasha. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and clutched tightly to him. Tears streaming down harder than ever, she said nothing, just standing there hugging him. Opening her eyes, she peeked over his shoulders, mouthing 'Take care of him' to Kikyo. Kikyo smiled, as she nodded.

Slowly extracting from his embrace, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Tracing her fingers over his face, she smiled, as she understood what he was having trouble saying.

"Iie, Inuyasha… this isn't a good bye… you have to live, and find me in my time…promise me Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha was trying hard to keep his tears at bay, so he only nodded.

Suddenly, Shippo jumped into her arms, crying. Kagome whispered words of comfort to him, as she stroked his head. "Shippo… think of me leaving as… a vacation. But… in order to see me again, you have to grow up to be a strong demon. You have to live long, and help others, too… okay Shippo?" Shippo only cried into her chest and he repeatedly said yes.

"Miko… I will train the kit. I assure you he will be a strong demon when you see him again."

Letting Shippo jump into Sango's arm for comfort, Kagome turned to the demon lord.

Bowing in respect, she stood three feet away from Sesshoumaru.

"Arigato…Sesshoumaru."

Taking one step closer to the well, she suddenly stopped.

Without warning, she ran towards to Sesshoumaru, and wrapped her arms around him. Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide, but slowly softening, he returned the hug. Nobody would ever find out… but… he had fallen for the Miko. He would not disappoint her, and would definitely find her 500 years from now.

Pulling away, she smiled one last time, and turned to the whole group.

"Sayonara…"

With that, she ran towards the well… never looking back. The blue light engulfed her, as she returned to her era. '_Tadaima'_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Pushing open the cafeteria doors, she walked in, as she examined the students around her. Everyone seemed so… distant. True… they smiled, but, everything looked so fake. '_Would I fit in here…?_'

Concentrating on changing into the dress (Kagome grimaced); she finally found the doors that would lead her to the second floor. Preparing herself to push it, she stopped as a masculine voice shouted out her name.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

The whole room was silent. Slowly, she turned around, heart beating quickly. '_That voice… it can't be…_'

Turning to the direction her name was called… she made eye contact with bright blue eyes that she missed so much… and waited three years just to see again.

'_Tamaki'...

* * *

_

And the chapter ends : You know… I was thinking of doing a Jigoku shoujo and Inuyasha crossover… Ichimoku Ren and Kagome ...He's so fricken' hott 3 Review and tell me what you think please… :


	4. Chapter 4

Tears of disbelief filled Kagome's eye, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was Tamaki.

"Tama… ki…?"

Tamaki himself was no different from her. His eyes were wide, staring right at Kagome. His whole body was drenched in sweat, as his bangs fell messily over his forehead. He panted heavily. When he caught his breath, he breathed out her name.

"Kagome…"

Snapping out of his trance first, Tamaki ran as quickly as his legs would bring him to his childhood lover. Miraculously, judging by the speed he was going by, he never knocked anyone down.

Kagome could only bring shaky hands to her mouth, and take small hesitant steps toward him. Finally, finally believing it was her Tamaki, she broke free into a run. The small crystalline liquid from her eyes rushed behind her.

Both stopped at a hand's width from each other, trying to inhale and exhale without choking. Bringing her hand up, Kagome used the tips of her fingers to caress Tamaki's cheek, as if trying to determine if this was real or not.

Tamaki could only lean into the touch. '_I missed this…_'

When Kagome was about to say something, Tamaki's hand immediately shot up and grabbed hold of hers. He tugged her whole form toward his, enveloping her whole body with his. Instantly, Kagome forgot everything she was about to say, and just snuggled her head into his chest, all the while just murmuring his name.

Suddenly, long slender fingers gripped her chin and gently lifted her head towards his; blue gray met clear blue. Both simultaneously leaned in with dazed looks in their eyes. Both were thinking on the same lines. '_How long has it been…?_'

One centimeter was all that was separating both humans from lip to lip, and both Kagome and Tamaki closed their eyes. A sensation of pure warmth passed through each other when their lips met. Tamaki's thin smooth lip pressed gently against Kagome's own full ones as both her hands came up to softly grip his head. His long arms stayed around her waist. Tilting his head slightly, Tamaki slowly passed his tongue over Kagome's lips. She parted her lips slightly, but it was all Tamaki needed to slip his tongue in. He prodded her tongue with his, as if asking her to follow his tongue. Kagome could do nothing but follow.

When both were running out of oxygen, they broke the kiss reluctantly, still gazing at each other lovingly. Tamaki eyes traced downwards to her lips. They were red and swollen from the kiss he gave. He almost grinned and was tempted to give another kiss.

Tamaki gave into temptation and leaned forward to kiss her again. Blonde locks of hair met Kagome's own ebony ones, and they were going to lip lock again…

_Sniff_

Both stiffened when that sniffle reached their ear. '_Don't tell me…_'

The whole cafeteria broke into applause, sobs, and 'did-you-see-how-romantic-that-was's. Both Tamaki and Kagome stood looking clueless around them. '_N-nani…_'

All the host club members squirmed through the cheering crowd. All male members stared at Kagome before switching their stares at Tamaki. Haruhi opened her mouth to ask, "Ne senpai… who's this?"

Before Tamaki could answer for her, Kagome stepped out of Tamaki's arm, to which he frowned, and introduced herself.

"Konnichiwa! Watashiwa Higurashi Kagome desu. I hope we get along."

Every member was silent, until Hunny broke the silence.

"Your name is Kagome??!! That's a pretty name! Ne ne, Kagome-chan… do you like cake??"

* * *

A sign hung outside the third music room.

'The host club is closed today'

* * *

The whole host club sat in the large room talking and laughing. The only one that was silent was Tamaki.

"-and then I was like, Hikaru! What are you do-"

"Can I talk with Kagome alone for a few minutes?"

Everyone abruptly stopped whatever they doing, and glanced at Tamaki. It was strange seeing such a troubled look on their friend. Finally, Haruhi stood up and shoved everyone out the door. Giving a sheepish smile, she said, "Take your time". And the door closed.

Turning to Tamaki, Kagome asked, "Tamaki?"

Giving Kagome a serious look, "Did something happen Kagome? Why are here? I was going to get you in France." he asked.

Giving him a small smile, she answered him back. "Actually Tamaki, I came back to Tokyo two years after you left. I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you."

An image of Tamaki's grandma popped into his head. '_Doushite obaa-san…_'

Glancing over to Tamaki's troubled face; Kagome took his hand, and spoke softly. "Demo… it's alright now right? It can be like the old times from now on, ne?"

Eyes softening, Tamaki reached over and gave her a slight squeeze on her hand. '_Arigato, Kagome'_

Gasping out of nowhere, Kagome suddenly turned to look at Tamaki in an excited way. "Tamaki… I've never heard you play the piano in such a long time. Play for me, won't you?" Her eyes shone with hope and excitement, now resembling a child on Christmas morning. There was no way Tamaki could say no to that. Entwining his fingers into hers, he led her to the piano, right next to the seat he was going to playing in. Stretching his nimble fingers over the keys of the piano, he started playing a soft melody that immediately brought back memories. (The Éclair he no Tamaki from episode 24 :D)

At the moment Tamaki started playing, Kagome felt at peace. All her worries were washed away, and she slowly closed her eyes. Her head gently laid on his broad shoulders as the sunlight streaming from the windows clung around them. Tamaki gave a gentle glance to Kagome's direction, and remembered why he had actually liked piano.

-Flashback-

"Tamaki! Tamaki!"

Tamaki turned around to look at his best friend. "Hai, Kagome?"

"Are you free right now?"

And before Tamaki could actually answer, Kagome shouted a 'great' out and proceeded on dragging him to her home. Shaking his head and giving her a smile, Tamaki just let her drag him to wherever she was going.

-At Kagome's house-

"TAH-DAH"

"… Kagome… it's a piano…"

Shaking her delicate fingers at him, she ran her hand across the smooth surface of the instrument. "Otou-san use to say that using a piano, you could express yourself and make lots and lots of people happy!"

Casting a bright smile in his direction, "Your mommy said you learned lots of piano since you were little… can you maybe play a song? Okaa-san hasn't been home recently, and it's pretty lonely."

"Hai, Kagome… I'll play piano to make sure you'll never feel lonely again."

-End Flashback-

Smiling slightly, Tamaki was surprised when he heard Kagome start to hum to the melody, and closed his eyes with her.

Only the soft piano playing and gentle humming was heard from the third music room.

* * *

Lalalala.. the usual.. read and review XD d ill love you forever and everrr! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Obaa-san...?"

"Nande yo...?"

Tamaki's grandma turned around to face the blonde teenager, eyes narrowed into a glare when she saw the uneasy expression on his face.

Tamaki started fidgeting when that glare met his eyes. "Do you.. remember Kagome?"

An eyebrow rose at its own accord, as an almost amused expression crossed his grandma's face. "That poor brat? What about her?"

"I found her yesterday at the school"

Almost instantly, the smug look turned into a dark heavy one. Opening his mouth to say something else, Tamaki shut it instantly when her sharp voice reached him. "Leave."

The shutting of doors reached her ears, and she let her scowl free. _'That little bitch... I thought I got rid of her...'_ Facing the morning sun, she let one more thought out before snapping the curtains. '_Hn... if she stays near him, I wont hesitate to get rid of her_...'

* * *

Getting out of the limo, he leaned on the doors and faced the large amount of stairs at the Higurashi shrine. A worried look stained his handsome features (:D) as he thought back to this morning. '_She looked... upset ... obaa-san had something to do with all those years when Kagome could have found me after all..._' 

"TAMAKI!!"

The said person jerked his whole body towards the voice around instantly only to have seen no one. Suddenly a body jumped on his back, colliding with body too hard for him to even stay on his two feet. Face planting the snow, a sheepish laugh reached his ears. "Maa maa.. gomen ne Tamaki... I didn't know I was that heavy..." Grinning despite the cold snow against his face, he arched his body upwards and quickly turned around to straddle Kagome's body. Leaning down, he turned his eyes to Kagome's shocked ones. "Me neither.." With that, he swooped downwards, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Tamaki no baka..." 

Turning an almost innocent face to her, Tamaki faked a hurt look. "What did I do?"

Not convinced by his face, Kagome gave him a dry look. "If you controlled your hormones, we wouldn't be late. We're lucky your driver interrupted..."

Giving her a nervous laugh, "Demo Kagome... your beautiful eyes were shining so bright like pools of melted sapphire, and your cheeks were the color of the soft petals of the cherry blossoms. Your lips the color of a riped peach, as your moans-"

Tamaki didn't get to finish as a flustered Kagome covered his mouth with her hands. "Baka Miroku wanna-be..." she muttered. She then removed her hands from him and promptly told him she was going to class with a quick hug.

She quickly ran to class leaving a slightly jealous Tamaki alone. _'Miro...ku...?'_

* * *

A sign hung outside the third music room. 

_'The host club is opened_.'

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai! Are you listening to what I'm saying?" 

Snapping out of his daydream, Tamaki quickly corrected himself.

"Maa... how can I not when your enchanting voice is directed towards me. Have I told you hime-sama , how your voice is like a siren from the most beautiful of fantasies?"

"S-senpai..." Leaning foward as to kiss the female student, he stopped one centimeter away from her face, staring with half lidded eyes deep into her eyes.

"Well Tamaki, now I see what you do in your free time."

Eyes widening, Tamaki quickly pushed the girl away from him, and turned huge blue eyes towards Kagome. "K-kagome! What are you doing here?!"

Eyes narrowing into slits, Tamaki cowered from the slowly darkening aura around her. Kagome stalked towards him as she slowly started talking. "Takaru-chan was showing me around, and I was just curious when she started talking about a 'Tamaki-senpai'. Since you're busy right now, I'll just leave you alone." She glared one last time at the terrified Tamaki, before walking away to the other tables. Tamaki was just about to follow her, when he was face to face with a seething Kagome, before backing off into a corner to sulk.

-At Kaoru and Hikaru's side-

Kagome stopped walking when she reached the two twins.

"Ahahaha! On our seventh birthday, Kaoru tripped over a squirrel and knocked over the cake on a girl. I felt so bad for her! Her hair and face was all blue from the icing! I bet she had to take forever for it to come out of her hair."

"Hikaru... were you maybe more worried for her than I?"

At this, an eyebrow rose on Kagome's face. Her eyes then turned comically large and her mouth was hanging down when Hikaru embraced Kaoru.

"Kaoru... how can you say that!? When it's so obvious I love you more than her... more than anyone!"

"Hikaru..."

A cluster of girls started to squeal, as Kagome turned green and almost tripped when she inched backwards. 'Gay lovers! Even worse...' She let the last thought out. "Iie! Incest love!" Both brothers stiffened simultaneously and had twin dead-panned looks on their faces, before smirking at each other.

Before she knew it, she was squeezed tightly between two very well endowed bodies of the Hitachin brothers.

"Demo, Kagome-chan...", a devious looking Kaoru breathed into her ear.

"Wouldn't you feel... alittle naughty if you had twins to love and cherish you, to pleasure you at the same time, when everyone else only has one?" Hikaru whispered, skimming his hands downwards to her thighs.

Flushing deeply, she was about to pull away, only to encounter two hard -'_kami-sama! tell me it's not those parts_!'. Looking ready to tear off their rich brown hair out of their scalps, she found herself behind a tall body the next second.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

If there was one word used to describe Tamaki, it would be pissed. His whole body stance just screamed 'over-protective', as his eyes were narrowed in jealousy.

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked twice before annoyance and jealousy seeped into them. Suddenly both looked confused... they had never gotten annoyed at their senpai before...much less jealous. '_Why am I... feeling like this.._.'.Kaoru quickly lied and said they were just joking before continuing to the mob of girls. Both had similar thoughts running through their head. '_I hardly know her... how can I feel this way so soon...'_

A hand reached out and placed itself on Tamaki's shoulder, efficiently snapping him out of his dangerous mood.

"K-kagome...''

"Are you alright Tamaki?" Kagome's face was masked in concern. "I'm sure they were just fooling around."

"It's nothing..." Tamaki said gloomingly. Kagome looked uncertain for a moment, before taking his hand in hers, and dragging him to the famous loli-shota and the wild type table. Stopping suddenly, she glanced behind him. "We could look around, if you could escape your fanclub."

He looked behind him, where there was mob squealing of girls, before smiling at her. "Anything for you Kagome."

Kagome laughed, before ethusiastically continuing to pull him away.

'_I mean it... anything for you... Kagome..._'

* * *

An excited Hunny jumped on Kagome before she could even reach him. 

"Kagomeeeee-chaaaannn"

She giggled, and hugged him tightly, before settling him down on the floor. "How are you today?"

"Greeeaatt!! I ate lots and lots and lots of cake!"

She ruffled his hair and smiled at Mori, "Ohayo Mori-kun!" He nodded and smiled slightly.

Kagome skipped over to Kyouya next. Tamaki was just about to follow, when whatever came out of Hunny's mouth made him freeze.

"Ne Tama-chan, I think Taka-chan likes Kagome-chan."

Tamaki could only gape at the boy.

"Tama-chann?? What's wrong? Is it about Taka-chan and Kagome-chan?"

And Tamaki withered away.

* * *

"Ohayo Kyouya-kun." 

Kyouya looked up at her before putting his planner away. "Yo"

"So, why aren't you with any of the female population?"

Kyouya smirked and said, "Perhaps none find my company pleasing."

Without thinking, she blurted out, "That's not true! I know a lot who would-" She stopped abruptly, slapping her hand over her mouth, all the while blushing hard. '_Kagome no baka!_'

Kyouya could only laugh before bending down to her five foot two height. "Would you perhaps be one of the population of the 'a lot'?"

Kagome could only blush, before smirking."Not likely." With that, she flicked his forehead and ran away laughing.

Kyouya was left behind looking shocked, while holding the place Kagome flicked. Slowly he smiled, a genuine one. '_No one did that since Kaa-san passed on..._'

* * *

"Haruhi-chan!" 

Haruhi looked up from her tray of tea and smiled at Kagome.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan."

"Let me help you with that." Leaving no room for argument, Kagome took some cups off the tray and balanced it. Haruhi thanked her and walked on the left side of her.

"So Haruhi-chan, I thought the host club was only for men... what's a girl like you doing here?"

Haruhi almost had a hard-attack when that comment was made. The tray was thrown up into the air, as she tripped over the carpet. With fast reflexes Kagome gained from the feudal era, she caught the tray with one hand, as she stuck out the other arm so that Haruhi wouldn't land on the floor. Kagome's face was sketched with concern and worry. "H-haruhi-chan?!"

Sputtering, Haruhi quickly jumped off her leg. "H-how did you know I was a girl!?"

Blanching, Kagome mentally smacked herself as she searched for an excuse. '_You aura had a softer hue to it? Iie iie... Besides...was that suppose to be a secret?' _"A girl could always tell, ne ne?"

Haruhi gave her a dry expression, glancing at the group of girls with hearts in their eyes directed at her, and turned back to Kagome with a 'yea... i believe you' look. Sweat dropping, she laughed nervously, grasping for any escapes.

Kagome sighed in relief when Tamaki had snatched her by the waist. "Kagome! Something's wrong with everyone today! I'll drive you home. Ja Haruhi!" Sputtering, but only ending up ignored, she only sighed and let him drag her away. "Ja neeee Haruhii! Say bye to everyone for me ne?"

Haruhi could only smile, despite the slight uncomfortable tug in her heart. '_What happened to me, senpai?'_

* * *

When both reached outside, they breathed in the crisp air of winter. Tamaki was just relishing the tranquility of his favorite season, before a snowball hit him straight on his face. The sound of Kagome's laughter reached his ears, and he twitched. 

Kagome never saw it coming when four snowballs hit her all over her body. She pouted, and then pounced on her childhood lover. Together they rolled over the place. laughing at their childish behavior. All laughter and movement stopped when they got tired and the cold took over. They held each other closely, and relaxed.

Suddenly Kagome perked up in excitement.

"Let's enjoy my Kotatsu, ne?"

Tamaki only chuckled, and held her closer. "Aa."

* * *

Sorry sorry.. i rushed everything when it's suppose to be slow and steady! Everything's been hectic lately.. sigh... if only i went to Ouran high school x3 Don't get me wrong... I love Haruhi :D And the rest of the host club. remember to show me some love :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Sweat seeped through his uniform, as Tamaki was forced to dragged himself up from where he was laying. Panting and trying to catch his breath, he crawled upwards, determined eyes focusing only on the goal. He wouldn't let her down... he couldn't. He was almost there, so close... Finally, with legs that felt like led, and arms that felt like they would fall off, Tamaki collapsed, soft snow pressing against his face, providing the cold he so needed. After a few moments, he craned his face upwards, stretching his right arm towards her.

"Gomen... gomen Kagome... bbut, I can't go on anymore... forgive me..."

"MOU TAMAKI. Stop being so dramatic and get up here already." Huffing and crossing her arms, she pouted at said person from the top of the shrine stairs. "If you aren't up in ten seconds, I'm going to lock you out! One... two... three... four..."

"M-matte Kagome!" Tamaki immediately scrambled to his legs, and practically flew up the steps to her. Kagome giggled, before pecking him on a damp cheek. Tamaki blinked and pouted. "Don't I deserve something more for climbing those stairs?"

Kagome laughed and gently tugged his blonde locks. "Take what's given, because that's all you're getting now." She turned around and skipped her way to the front door. Unlocking the door, she stepped in and paused, throwing a wink at Tamaki. "Mama, Souta, and Jii-san aren't home right now. I suppose if you're good, I could reward you."

Tamaki practically floated in with a blissful, drooling look on his face.

* * *

"Ahhhh... Kimochi! This feels so warm",Tamaki exclaimed. God, when was the last time he used one? This was heaven, this was what he could get use to. Just him and Kagome drinking tea on a kotatsu on a winter day, and having their feet rubbed against one another. Perfect, nothing could ruin thi- _MREOW_.

Tamaki's head shot to the creature purring on his lap. He stared at the glob of fat and fur, before two beady eyes met his.

Looking in confusion, suddenly Kagome realized something. _'Crap! I forgot Tamaki was afraid of..._'

"CAT!!" With that out of Tamaki's mouth, Buyo went up the air and out of his lap as Kagome watched her precious pet go hurling down in horror. With reflexes only seen from the feudal era, she dove down with her arms outstretched, catching her cat before it could meet it's doom. After making sure Buyo was in one piece and letting him down, she turned worried eyes to Tamaki. She almost burst out laughing when she saw the state he was in.

He was pale and all sprawled out of the floor, his back pressing against the wall. His index finger was pointed at Buyo (currently walking out into the kitchen for food), as he kept muttering,"Beelzenef... damn that Nekozawa and his Beelzenef..."

-**Snort**- Tamaki snapped his head toward Kagome, who was currently on the floor clutching her stomach and laughing until tears cascaded down her face. Tamaki glared at her before stomping his way towards her. "KAGOME! S-stop laughing." All he got was more hysterical laughter. Suddenly, a lecherous grin made it's way to his face. Kagome immediately stopped laughing when she felt a shadow fall over her, and an all too familiar weight upon her.

"Now... about that reward..."

* * *

Next Day

Idly listening to the teacher as he droned on and on about the importance of trading goods, Kagome twirled her pencil and looked out the window. It was snowing again. 'Shippo... Rin... I wonder if they're playing in the snow...' She was shaken out of her thoughts when the bell rang, as she gathered her things and walked out of the classroom.

It sucked that Tamaki and her didn't have the same period lunch, so she rarely went to lunch, choosing to walk around the school instead. This time, she checked the empty rooms, still awed about the sizes of them. Finally, she reached the last room in the hallway. Gently pushing the door opened, she gingerly peeked out, and glanced around the room. She smiled when she saw a grand piano in the middle of the room.

Kagome made her way to the instrument, and sat down, making herself as comfortable as possible for what she was going to do next. Stretching out her fingers, she then placed them over the black and white keys. Inhaling, Kagome let both her fingers and voice flow.

Yakusoku (If you haven't heard it... you better youtube it cause it's a great song :D)  
by: Yui Horie

Yuugure chisana kage ga hasyaide  
Watashi o toorisugi iezi e kaette yuku  
Ano hi anata to konna huukei  
Okutte kawashita ne hutari dake no takaramono o

Kokoro de musubareta yakusoku ima mo ima mo taisetsu ni  
Idaite itsu no hi ka  
Anata ni atte soshite hataseru sonna hi o  
Watashi, shinzinagara sugoshitemasu

Imagoro doko ni iru no desyoo ka  
Kawashita yakusoku kokoro ni mada aru ka na...  
Kisetsu wa tatte shimatta keredo  
Kawarazu ano koro no anata da to negatte imasu

Omokage busurete mo yukusoku ima mo ima mo kono mune no  
Manaka o atsuku shite  
Shikkari "kokoro" "kokoro" musubareteru koto o  
Watashi, shinzinagara matte imasu

Anata ni aeta nara yakusoku sotto sotto tazunetai  
Ano hi no hutari e to  
Modoreru naraba doo ka moo ichido "yakusoku"  
shite ne, shinzinagara inottemasu

Exhaling, Kagome whipped her head around when she heard applause.

"Not bad, Higurashi-san."

When she saw Kyouya, she smiled and stood up to greet him. However, when she caught sight of the video camera in his hand, she froze and gave him the _'you-didn't-record-anything-from-before-did-you'_ look, before feeling astonished when all he did was push his glasses up and smirk.

With a battle cry, Kagome lunged towards the camera, determined to wipe that smirk off. It sort of worked, since Kyouya's eyes expanded three times the original size. Startled, he crashed onto the floor with Kagome on top, who was trying to reach the camera by his side. Regaining his composure quickly, Kyouya brought the video camera over his head, and back to his side again when she tried taking it.

Getting frustrated, Kagome randomly poked his ribs. Imagine her surprise when he curled up slightly before glaring at her. Giggling, she did it again. And again. And again. Getting slightly irritated, Kyouya slid the camera away from him, flipped Kagome over and began tickling her.

"K-kyouya... AHAHAHA..y-y-yamedo AHAHAHAHA..." She managed to gasp out. Kyouya chuckled, and moved his fingers twice as vigorous.

"What's going on?"

Hands stopped their movements, as Kagome's laughter slowly died down. Both then turned to the figure at the door. Kagome grinned before extending her arm towards him.

"Tamaki! Help me! Kyouya's tickling me and has no plans of letting me go!" She turned her head back to Kyouya and stuck her tongue out at him. Amused, he got off of her and helped her up.

Tamaki ignored the discomfort in his chest when he saw them so close together... afterall, they were just playing around... right? He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand going up and down in front of him. Catching it, he grinned at Kagome, and kissed her hand, earning him an adorable blush. She was simply too cute.

"Well, let's get going Tamaki. Mata ashita Kyouya-kun." She waved cheerfully at him, before dragging Tamaki out with her.

Kyouya stood in the middle of the room looking at the door. He blinked once, suddenly remembering the camera. _'Now where was it..._'

* * *

After last period, Kagome walked out with Tamaki hand in hand to the courtyard. Both were laughing and talking enthusiastically, when they passed by a cluster of girls.

"OHEMGEE! Did you see how hot he was?"

"Yuki! I'm not blind! He was absolutely gorgeous. His hair is just so pretty. And his eyes. I could get lost in those!" More giggling.

Kagome glanced at Tamaki, who was sporting a similar look of curiousity. "Ne Tamaki. Do you think we have a new student or something?"

Tamaki shrugged and then snapped his head towards her. "No matter how good looking he is, I'm going to be the only person for you right?" Kagome turned to him, only to be met with watery huge eyes. Sighing, she continued to walk. "Tamaki no baka... you could stop making that face. I'm still going to love you no matter what."

Kagome giggled when she felt herself being glomped by Tamaki.

* * *

Reaching the front gates of the school, both Tamaki and Kagome found themselves unable to get through. Reason? A whole crowd of female students were surrounding something, giggling and squealing everywhere. Rolling her eyes, Kagome tried getting through, only to get pushed back out into Tamaki's arms. She smiled when he started fussing over her, worried that she was hurt. She assured him she was fine before huffing at the group of people in front of her and raised her voice.

"CAN EVERYONE MOVE FOR A MOMENT PLEASE. PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET HOME HERE!"

The noise level immediately dropped down a notch, and the sea of girls parted. Kagome's mouth dropped down when she saw just what caught the whole female population's attention. Only one word passed through her lips.

"Sesshoumaru!!!??"

* * *

...Okays... this chapter was absolutely useless... and pointless... but yayyy.. sesshoumaru pops up :D I'll updates soon(er) just because I love you guys ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

"Sesshoumaru!!"

Golden eyes bored down upon Kagome, and he frowned, before spitting out, "No. Your mom."

He promptly turned back to his car and drove off, leaving a gaping Kagome.

Alright alright. I'm just kidding xD Now back to the real story.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!!"

Kagome only stared at him with her mouth opened.

Said taiyoukai immediately snapped his attention from his leather shoes to her. "Kagome..." he breathed out. It had been too long since he last saw her. Sesshoumaru took two steps towards her, intent on embracing her before coming to a sudden stop. His tawny eyes narrowed at the slender fingers on her waist. 'Who was this male to act so familiar with my woman.' he viciously thought. He cracked a knuckle when the hand slid up onto her arms, shaking Kagome out of her shocked stupor.

Kagome took a hesitant step out of Tamaki's arms, and towards a face from the past. '_It's really him!_' Without warning, Kagome pounced. "Sesshouumaruu", she cried in mid-leap. The world turned all rainbows and pink hearts for Sesshoumaru as he watched Kagome fly to him with big teary eyes. His eyes were glazed, and he opened his arms to catch her. Abruptly, his fantasy came to an end when strong arms wrapped themselves too tightly around his neck.

"Sesshoumaru! Where have you been!? I missed you so so so so so..." Kagome continued ranting in his ears, as she unknowingly strangled the powerful demon. She rubbed the side of her face against his, messing up his usually perfect hair, sucessfully making the stoic demon cringe. _He was a proud strong demon dammit_! His arms came up to wringe her arms off his neck. "C-chotto Kagome!"

It was sight to behold, a tall man with a girl leached onto him, stumbling around the front of the school. While doing so, students scattered home in fear of being knocked over.

"K-kagome." All action halted. Tamaki was crouching in a corner (yes... a corner just popped out of no where xD) and there was a dark cloud hanging over his head. "Don't you love me anymore?", he asked as he drew circles in the dirt. Inwardly, Kagome squealed at how cute her Tamaki was as she hopped off Sesshoumaru, allowing him the ability to breathe again.

"Of course I love you. Come here.", she cooed, opening her arms as invitation. With no further ado, Tamaki flailed his arms as he made his way to her wailing, "Kagoommeeee!"

Sesshoumaru could feel his eyebrow twitch as he watched the scene. '_Was this a straight man...?'_

When he felt that the hug was too long, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat in front of the duo, raising a eyebrow when both looked up at him. "We need to talk Kagome."

Tamaki immediately stood straight, looking intently at him.

Giving him a dry look, Sesshoumaru added, "Alone." Tamaki deflated and started sulking.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart clench when Kagome pecked the blond on his cheek, and ushered him out towards his ride home. "I'll call you when I get home" she shouted. Giggling when he blew a kiss at her, both her and the demon stood together watching him leave.

When the car was out of sight, Kagome smiled and turned to the silver haired lord. She blinked, just noticing he wasn't donning his usual silk outfit, and looked him over. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black turtleneck, and a beige trenchcoat. To complete the look, on his neck was a white scarf. '_Wow... he has great taste._', she thought, before blushing and shaking the thought out. '_At least he kept his markings and hair the same way...'_ "We should find somewhere to sit down."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head before heading to his sleek car. Opening the car door, he inclined his head towards the passenger seat and starting the car. "Get in." was the only thing he said as closed his door.

Kagome could only smile at his 'gentleman' behavior. _'Some things just never change...'_

* * *

With a cup of coffee in each gloved hand, Sesshoumaru turned to the bench Kagome was occupying. They were both at a park next to an elementary school, and were preparing themselves for a long talk.

Handing a cup to Kagome, she took it graciously before patting the empty space besides her. Sesshoumaru nodded, sitting down on her right his knees barely grazing hers. Kagome took a careful sip from her cup, putting it back down when she felt a little warmer.

"It's been five hundred years for you hasn't it.", she started. Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "It has."

"How is every-" Kagome stopped and corrected herself. "How was everyone?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a few seconds, content on watching the children play in the snow. Finally, he took a deep breath, and let out a puff of warm air. "The pervert and the demon slayer eventually got married, and had a child... A short time after, the three of them traveled north. What happened to them remains unknown to me.

"The wolf prince continued to watch over the east, whereas your kit trained hard to survive and see you again. Both are still well and alive, running their own lives." Sesshoumaru paused, letting the girl by his side a moment of silence. Kagome smiled, knowing both Sango and Miroku lived happy. Her smile widened when she realized she was going to see Kouga and Shippo again.

Sesshoumaru began again. "About three decades after you left, Inuyasha disappeared after the death of his mate, the priestess. His whereabouts are still a mystery. I am unsure as to whether he is still alive or not."

_Kagome's eyes turned misty. 'Poor Inuyasha' she thought. 'After waiting years for her, he lost her again. But, he can't be dead... Inuyasha is stronger than that. He won't die just because of her death_.' Inwardly, she shook her head in denial '_There's still hope that he's out there somewhere!_' Getting a grip of her emotions, Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at his coffee, waiting for her to soak in everything. She wondered...

"What happened to... Rin?" Kagome watched the grip on his cup tighten as his eyes clenched shut. Once again, it was quiet, the only thing heard were the childish laughter of the kids in the park. Mentally smacking herself for bringing up this topic, Kagome was about to change the subject when Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke. "Rin was married to a human lord. They were happy together." Inhaling, he continued. "It was spring when a group of demons trampled their village." A pained expression crossed his face. "They were lying together in their blood... I wasn't there to help." A horrified expression crossed Kagome's face, letting out a soft gasp. Even though she hardly saw the young girl much, she brought so much joy when they did cross paths. She could feel the prickling of tears behind her eyes at the thought of the cheerful girl lying in a pool of red. If she felt horrible right now, she could only imagine how Sesshoumaru was feeling.

A gloved hand closed around his own, a touch of comfort. "I'm sorry I brought it up, However, if anything, I know Rin wouldn't have blamed you. She must have been glad to had have her last moments with someone she loved." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, and if it wasn't for the tightening of his fingers around hers, she would have thought he never heard what she had said.

Turning to the sky, Kagome sighed. "I'll miss her... I'll miss everyone."

And both sat in the cold for the next few hours with their cup of coffee, lost in the past.

* * *

When Kagome arrived home, it was about one in the morning. Walking to the top of the stairs, she waved a tired 'good bye' to Sesshoumaru, and watched as he drove off. Yawning, she turned around and began her trek across the shrine grounds. Stopping in between the front door and her bedroom window, she was suddenly struck with a sense of nervousness. Biting her lip, she wondered if she should go through the front door, or crawl through the window to her room. Glancing at the front door, she could almost see her future...

-Inner theater of Kagome-

As quietly as possible, a chibi Kagome tried sneaking up the stairs, but suddenly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. 'Youkai!' her mind screamed. Whipping around, she bit back the urge to scream as she saw her mother materialize from the shadows. She watched as her mom jerkily twisted her neck in a complete 360 circle. The last straw was when she saw glowing red eyes under her mother's hair. "Where... were... you...? Coming home to your dear mother at nearly two in the morning?" She could amost see the razor sharp teeth her mother was going to chew her ears off with.

-Inner theater of Kagome-

Rubbing the goosebumps on her arm, she shook her head at the horror of it. Her mom could be so sweet and supportive at times, but when she was mad... Kagome shivered. She didn't even want to think about it. Kagome then looked to the window all the way on top. She could imagine herself falling off the tree when she would try jumping on the ledge of the window. Wincing at the image of her bruised body on the ground, Kagome stayed indecisive. 'The door... or the window...? The legendary temper of my mom, or a bruised ass... it wouldn't hurt too much since there was snow right?'

Immediately, the answer came easily as she nodded her head. Kagome turned to the tall tree next to the window, and started climbing up. Grunting and panting, she heaved herself on the branch she deemed sturdy enough. Sighing in disappointment when she found herself only half way to the room, she got up on wobbly feet to continue. If anything, Kagome should have known never to get up on shaky feet when she was sleep deprived on a high level of elevation. But that wasn't the case. Letting out a loud gasp when Kagome found herself slipping backwards, she bit her lips as an attempt to not scream, and closed her eyes, awaiting the harsh impact. However, the only thing she did feel were strong arms around her waist. Bewildered, Kagome's eyes snapped opened to clash with worried blue ones. Sighing in relief, she placed her head on his chest. "Arigato 'maki-kun...". Tamaki held her closer, and buried his nose into her hair. He had just got her back, he couldn't lose her yet... he couldn't lose at all.

Blinking up at Tamaki, Kagome was curious as to why he was at the shrine. "Ne Tamaki, why are you here so late at night?" She made sure to keep her voice low. Tamaki pouted and whispered, "You forgot to call me. Where were you? Were you with that... yakuza guy? He did have those weird tattoos..." he said to himself. 'Sesshoumaru... yakuza...?' An image of Sesshoumaru decked in his feudal era outfit with 100 or more so jakens screaming 'Sesshoumaru-samaaa' crossed her mind. Giggling a bit, "Hai, I was with him, but he isn't part of yakuza. He just... acts like it." Tamaki felt a bit insecure, what was his girlfriend doing with a man so late at night? As if sensing his inner tumoil, Kagome reassured him. "He's an old friend of mine. We only talked to catch up."

Comforted by her words, Tamaki hugged her. "I trust you." Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him, trying to get as much heat as possible. She loved him so much. Only in his arms, she could feel so warm and content. Everything that use to scare her would be nothing, and would be floating somewhere in the back of her head. Almost like how he made her forget that demon-temper of her mom's.

Abruptly, Kagome sat up, her head close to colliding with Tamaki's jaw. She had to get back to her room! Panicking, she almost wailed out. "Tamaki, I need to get up there without waking anyone up! What do I dooo!?" Suddenly a low rumble caught both of their attention. It was steadily getting louder. Getting nervous, she stepped closer to Tamaki. "W-what is that..? An earthquake?" Stepping in front of Kagome, Tamaki couldn't shake the feeling that it sounded somewhat familiar.

A spotlight then appeared in front of them, and a platform slowly popped out. The rumbling was made out to be from a high-powered motor "OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO..." Slowly the stage twisted itself to the height of the house, and a girl with auburn colored hair was seen.

Tamaki sighed. "I knew it." Kagome was close to hysterics... 'If she continues laughing, she'll wake the whole neighborhood up!' Suddenly her eyes brightened, and Kagome grinned. "Tamaki, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She pecked him on the lips before running over to where Renge was.

"If you want to get to the window, you'll be needing the VH-71 Kestrel. OHOHOHOHO! This helicopter can hold 14 troops, and can hold up t-" Renge's wise information was cut off by a loud whisper, "Thanks for coming Renge-chan. The platform is pretty useful." With that, Kagome blew a kiss to Tamaki and closed her window.

Everything was silent, save for the rumbling of the motor. Finally, Renge pouted before waving good night to the blond below her, and disappeared with another set of her laughter. Tamaki stayed five more minutes, waiting for the light from Kagome's room to shut off. When it did so, Tamaki turned around, and began to walk over to his car. Suddenly he stopped.

"Damn... I forgot to tell Kagome that her family's at her Aunt's home right now... "

* * *

Wahh... I'm done with the chapter xD Sorry about Renge's random appearance... Kagome needed to get up there one way or another ;D Don't worry... I don't think Sesshoumaru will be a student o.o; But remember to review XD


End file.
